The magical surprise
by dantemalfoy
Summary: Slash Draco/Harry. NC - 17. MPreg. Harry has a unique way to break the news of their impending parenthood to Draco. He also has strange cravings.


Harry closed the handcuff around Draco's left hand. He leaned towards the blond, kissing the velvet blindfold covering his eyes. Harry's thighs gripped his boyfriend's flanks, his cock twitching when he felt his boyfriend's wet cockhead rubbing around his rim.

"Still not sure about this, Harry," muttered Draco, squirming under the brunet.

"Hush, I reckon you'll enjoy it." Harry turned to take the vial lying on the feet of the bed. The crease of his buttocks rubbed against the blond's length and Harry felt Draco bucking under him, impatient to get to the action.

Upending the bottle, Harry put his palms on Draco's chest and began working the scented, magical oil containing a hint of lovage into the alabaster skin. He paid special attention to the rosy nipples, smirking when Draco begged him to go on. "Harry, please! I'm about to come!"

"Patience, love," murmured huskily the brunet as he teased Draco, trapping his glans near his opening, gently massaging it as he closed and opened his pucker.

Draco lifted his hips off the beds, nearly throwing Harry off of him which made the bespectacled wizard smile. Reaching back between his legs, Harry caressed the smooth length, holding it between his thumb and index finger as he crouched above the blond.

Harry grunted when the thick glans glided into him. The initial stretch was always a bit painful but he had prepped himself earlier, wearing the magical plug to his office; though he'd had a bit of trouble when it set off the wards protecting Auror Headquarters.

"Finally!" grunted Draco, fucking his hips upwards into that enticing heat.

Harry toyed with the blond's nipples as he leisurely impaled himself on the thick girth, moaning when it passed over his prostate. He clenched his muscles around it, enjoying its hammering deep inside him like his very own pink, stiff flobberworm.

Harry breathed in the scent of the magical potion combined with the heady musk of sex, delighting in the sight of his bound boyfriend, white limbs splayed open, the black blindfold a glaring contrast to his blond hair.

Harry rode the cock like he was on the Ministry lift, his muscles clenching on the upward stroke. His shins trapped Draco's flanks as securely as the shackles around his ankles.

The brunet Auror pinched his own sensitive nipples. After he rubbed his abdomen in a circular motion, his hand briefly touched his red cockhead, sliding down to the place where they were intimately joined. His thumb rubbed his rim where it was stretched wide around the wet shaft.

Both wizards moaned as they neared their completion. Draco's deeply embedded prick rubbed against Harry's sweet spot every few seconds as the blond jerked like a wild hippogriff under Harry.

Draco moaned in that special undone way. Harry knew the blond was about to come, he had to seize the moment. Fisting his cock, he yelled, "Draco, I'm expecting a baby!"

"Whaaaa!"

Disorientated by the news and his imprisonment in blackness - Harry's wet heat all around him - Draco desperately bucked up, coming with a shout.

The jolt of powerful magic unleashed by Draco's emotions, coupled with the scent and the special ingredients of the balm on their bodies caused Harry to spurt thick ropes of semen across the sweaty chest of his boyfriend.

Exhausted, Harry reclined on his boyfriend's chest as his muscles twitched around the still hard prick inside him.

Draco said breathlessly, "Did I… hear you right? Are we expecting?"

Harry put his thumb under the soft blindfold and jerked it upward, revelling in the sight of the stormy eyes he loved, darkened with lust and surprise.

"Yes, Draco. Remember I went to St. Mungo's because I was feeling odd?"

"Sorry I didn't go with you, but I had to finish the potion Weasley wante-"

Harry kissed him silent, muttering against the rosy lips, "Doesn't matter, silly! I'm two months along."

Draco's tongue swept along his lover's lips. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Wanted to surprise you. I've had strange cravings, not for food or anything, but magic. Healer Boyd told me this... thirst had to be slaked through spikes of unconscious magic."

Harry rubbed Draco's chest. "The balm I rubbed on you? Neville gave me some magical herbs. It adds to the magic."

* * *

><p>Draco reclined his head against Harry's shoulders whilst his hand touched reverently the toned abs of his boyfriend. He couldn't believe a new life was growing inside.<p>

He was distracted by a flash of colour. Two butterflies fluttered their wings against the window. One was Slytherin green and the other a vivid blue, the colour of the sea.

Draco pointed to the window. "Did you strengthen the wards against Skeeter?"

Harry answered lazily, "Reckon I did. No person bearing ill will against us can enter." He followed Draco's finger and laughed.

"Butterflies are free, Draco. They could never hurt us."

* * *

><p>The blond yawned, turning his body so he could lay next to Harry. "So you like the magic caused by surprises." He snorted, his fingers toying with the discarded blindfold. "Guess that explains Crookshanks jumping on us the other day."<p>

"And Hermione coming over," mumbled Harry guiltily.

"Harry, I hope your pregnancy doesn't cause me a heart attack!" The blond smiled at Harry to take the sting off his words.


End file.
